


[Fanvid] Like Salt & Pepper

by mayfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfly/pseuds/mayfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear opposites, yet forced to work on the same tabletop, a pepper grinder and a salt shaker fall in love.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Salt Shaker; Draco: Pepper Grinder</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Like Salt & Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/gifts).



> For [Prompt 23](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NnIZtnyWEqbQHgi3U6N1CwbznCTkDeZGWJqgEw6KRrQ/).
> 
> ICMEzzo, your prompt struck me as a ridiculously fun one to illustrate, I hope you like my little animation!

 

  
If you are unable to view the video above, please watch it on GoogleDrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4u4DrUAkWwlaDdHcllBbFNVQ0xBcWtMWnVUSG5fUGJzcXc0/view).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/87390.html).


End file.
